1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to an image stabilizer and an image capturing device using the image stabilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
A shape memory alloy (SMA) based actuator is widely used in a camera to compensate vibration of the camera. The SMA based actuator includes a number of shape memory alloy lines (SMA lines). However, the SMA lines cross each other. This may cause short circuit.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image stabilizer and an image capturing device having the image stabilizer, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.